


You Found Me Once... I'll Return the Favour

by demiksmith



Series: Dead Things [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I wonder what will happen now, beta spoilers, destiny 2 prologue, omg the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: How can something made of light (Light) be so heavy?





	You Found Me Once... I'll Return the Favour

Your hand (suited for _violence_ ) closes tightly around his shell, feeling even through your armoured glove how still, how _cold_ he is. You drag him closer, your muscles weak, trembling in a way that you haven’t felt since the first time you awoke from death. ( _Eyes up, Guardian._ )

Heavy footfalls drag your attention up, away from your past, in time to see a heavy boot coming your way. It connects, and your ribs break, _shatter_ , and you feel pain so brightly, so new and fresh and –

 

Your vision is white at the edges, and you mistake your wheezing breaths for your Ghost’s gentle whirring. But, he is still, cold, _heavy_ in your hand. Your gun is lost, but that barely registers in your fixation on how difficult it is to move.

You’re glad for your soft Warlock robes as you struggle to your feet, sure that you wouldn’t have been able to manage it in a Titan’s armour. Your Ghost is still in your hand, and he doesn’t chastise you for your tight grip.

Pain doesn’t register this time, as your head snaps back from the backhanded blow. Your standing before the colossal cabal leader, then you’re sliding, bones brittle and muscles slack. Sheer luck has you stopping before the edge, but your Ghost –

 

You see him fall toward the burning City below, and you stretch out weak fingers, half a mind to slip off the edge to follow him down.

The cabal leader behind you is spouting something, something about power, and you turn to face him, as much as you are able. Your ears are still ringing from his strike.

Your knees are protected by greaves, but you can feel the bone-deep ache of something else, something _wrong_ –

 

Your shoulders are flung back, as though in defiance, your head tilted back, so as to face this last enemy. Your posture is wrought by weakness and pain, not bravery, not any feat worthy of a Guardian.

 

But, your Ghost is gone.

 

Like your sisters before him.

Like so many of those down below, in the fiery pit that had been the Last City.

Ghaul’s boot on your helmet is gentle, just enough effort, enough force, to tip you back, weak muscles giving way, and you slip from the edge, following your Ghost down.

 

The trip down is… longer than you’d imagined. You’ll be back, a curse ( _gift?_ ) of being a thanatonaut. You make peace with this, eyes slipping closed as the City nears. But without Light… maybe…

 

Maybe you won’t wake up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I succumbed and got the beta and I SHRIEKED when my Ghost went down, and my Warlock's fingers wrapped around his shell. The pain omfg. If I have to find him like he found me in the beginning... I will be a sobbing wreck. PS4 as always, ArwenShepard !


End file.
